


the Game Begins

by serpent_and_wyrm



Series: Pine Forest [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpent_and_wyrm/pseuds/serpent_and_wyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is back, and it's up to Mabel to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Game Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this part of the story before season two came out. Also, I'm probably not going to continue it, but I might. I'm doing a lot of stuff and am currently writing like 5 stories at once, so yeah. If you like it, comment or give it kudos and I'll try my hardest to keep it going.

Whatever Mable had expected, it wasn’t what she saw. Maybe it had been her home, or her school, or even the mystery shack, but it definitely had not been a moonlit wood. Great, tall pine trees rose like skyscrapers around her, sending long shadows across the pine needle covered ground. The forest wasn’t necessarily creepy. She couldn’t explain it. She didn’t have the time. Mable had a mission to accomplish, a mission that had carried her out of her warm cozy bed and into this place that was her brother’s mind. She had to find Bill.

A While Before

A patch of moonlight fell in a triangle onto the floor between the beds. Mable stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Something was wrong. Don’t be silly, she thought, closing her eyes, you’re starting to act like that worrywart Dipper. Her lids stubbornly refused to stay shut and shivers ran down her spine. She rolled over so she was staring across the room. Dipper seemed to be having a nightmare. He kept shaking and moaning, occasionally clawing the air and kicking at his bedspread. Mable sat up, staring at the wall. A triangular shadow was creeping down it, a little silhouetted top hat completing the effect.  
“Oh no,” she said under her breath, “oh no no no…”  
The last time she had seen the shadow had not been terrible. It had been stressful, definitely, but she had been able to jam with two of her idols and shoot kittens out of her arms…  
Mable was jerked back to reality when blue light filled the room. It was coming from Dipper’s eyes, which were open and eerily illuminating his panic-stricken face. He sat up, making his sheets fall off of his lap and onto the floor. His breathing was heavy; he seemed to be grasping for every breath. Mable was horrified. Dipper had been there for her whenever she had needed him, and now he needed her. What could she do? Well, there was something. Mable walked around to her brother’s jacket and pulled out an old, tattered book. Here goes nothing, she thought.

 

Bill narrowed his eye and looked through the row of pine trees. Someone was there, moving quietly in and out of the shadows. The person- it looked like a person, anyway- was coming toward him. He wanted to impress it. With a wave of his hand, the air around him shimmered and his triangular body began to wave and change shape. Bill didn’t like assuming the shape of humans; they were so, well, dumb. But he was willing to do anything to impress and confuse. He looked down at his new body. It was weak, clad in a red shirt, dark blue vest and grey shorts. He grinned.  
Time for the game to begin, he thought.


End file.
